Lost In Space
by final-fantasy-20
Summary: This is a AU fic set way into the future. It's a Buffy, Angel and Charmed Crossover. Earth is about to be blown up, and only select people from around the world are going to be saved. VERY OLD STORY!
1. The Meteor

I don't own these fandoms.

Edited Aug 31st 2006

This is a AU fic, using Character from those shows above, when they are all children. (So you don't really need to know anything about those shows to read this. This is totally AU.)

Chapter one-The Meteor

A phone rang throughout the Summer's home. Four year old Dawn Summers ran into the house. "I get, I get," she hollered out, even though she was the only one in hearing distance.

Climbing onto a kitchen chair, Dawn scrambled onto the counter where the phone was. Putting the headset on, Dawn climbed down. Pushing a button, she called out, "Hewwo," she started to walk back to the back yard where her mom and dad and sister were.

"Yes, hello, is your daddy available to talk?" a man asked Dawn.

Looking up Joyce Summers noticed that Dawn had the phone headset on. "Honey, who is it?" she asked.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders as she handed the headset to her dad.

A few moments later…..

"Joyce, come here," called the voice of Mr. Summers. His face looked pained, and he looked very scared.

Dawn pulled on her sister's shirt, "whot, wong with daddy?"

Buffy Summers was very smart for a ten year old, but even she could not guess what was wrong with her dad. "I don't know, Dawnie." '_Something is very wrong, daddy never looks scared_,' Buffy thought.

Dawn shrugged, forgetting all about her dad, when she heard the TV, "Wiggle time," called a singer from the tv.

'Come on Buffy, the Wiggwies are on," Dawn started to sing and dance in front of the tv. "Wiggwies, wiggwies time," she looked back at Buffy. "Come on."

"Oh, Dawn, you watch on your own, I'm not a baby."

--Meanwhile in Sunnydale elementary school--

"So have you heard?" Xander Harris looked at the few friends he had gathered around him.

"Were not supposed to talk about it," Scolded his red headed friend Willow. Even though they were both ten, Willow was all the time getting on to Xander.

"But… Yeah you're right." Xander was acting all brave but the fact was he was scared out of his mind. It seemed that a large meteor was heading for earth at a fast speed, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. So the military and the space team had devised a plan to save as many people they could.

Harmony Kendal and Cordelia Chase, who were sort of friends of Willow's and Xander's, had overheard Xander, and came over, Harm leaned over. "So if you two know, that means you were picked." It seemed Harm and Cordy knew what was going on as well.

"Picked, hey," Xander looked at the two girls in front of him, "you guys were picked two." A big smile lit up his face. In order to save some people the military was working with the outer space team, to send as many people as they could into outer space, in a ship that would safely freeze the people and not wake them up until they landed on an air breathable planet. Then it was up to the surviving people to survive on the new planet.

"So out of all the random families that were picked, four families were picked from Sunnydale," Willow was happy to see that two more of her classmates were picked.

"Guess so," Cordy looked around at all the kids playing on the playground, feeling sad for what was to become of them.

"What's the chance that more families were picked from Sunnydale," asked a saddened Xander as he watched his classmates.

"Not much of one; it is kind of weird that four families were picked from here, and we all happen to be in the same grade," Willow set down, feeling sick all of a sudden. '_Their deaths are going to be so horrible_,' she thought, cringing at the image of her friends dying.

"Well, I at least hope the other people picked are nice, after all we're all going to have to live and work together for a long time," Xander hoped there would not be any bullies on this trip like that kid Larry who was a few year older then him; although he did feel sad for Larry._ 'We'll have to work together for a long time, that is if we all survive_,' Xander thought, not for the first time.


	2. Leaving this cruel world

(A/N Just a side note, this fic if way into the future so they have some futuristic gadgets.)

Edited Aug 31st 2006

Chapter two-Leaving this cruel world

…In San Francisco…

The youngest Halliwell looked at her three older sisters, "Were going to outer space," not quite understanding the reason for this Paige smiled, "If we want to go there can't I just orb us there?"

"Paige Halliwell, you very well know a nine year old can't do that, heck I don't think anyone can," Paige's fifteen year old sister yelled.

"Why are you yelling Prue? You know Paige has no idea about what's going on," thirteen year old Piper spoke, her voice calm.

"So what's going on?" wined eleven year old Phoebe.

"Yeah, tell us, it's not fair to keep secret from us," Paige lifted her hand, "if you don't tell us I'll orb you to Kalamazoo."

So Piper and Prue told the two younger Halliwell's what was going on.

"Do you understand?" Piper asked looking at them, concern showing in her eyes.

"Wow, just wow, you'd think I'd have a vision about something as big as this," Phoebe had the power of visions, and her sisters had powers as well. They were all very strong witches. Piper could freeze time, Prue could move things around and of course Paige could orb.

"That's not true, you only have visions of things we can change, and we can't change this." Prue was blunt. Smiling at her sisters, she pulled them into a big group hug, "at least we all get to go; we can stay together."

In Jamaica…

Nine year old Kendra was getting into a plane that would take her to LA, where everyone was to meet for the launch. She had no parents, as they disappeared a long time ago, so she was all alone. Taking her seat in the back of the plane, Kendra started to cry, holding her book bag close to her.

In Ireland…

Thirteen year old Angel and William, who were foster brothers, got into a plane that would take them to LA, to meet everyone for the launch.

William had come from London, but was adopted into an Ireland home, after his parents were killed, ever since that day he has gone by Spike.

The two took their sets, and set quiet for the whole flight.

(A/N Angel and Spike are human, of course.)

In Sunnydale…

The families picked in Sunnydale were getting onto a plane and heading for LA. Harmony, Cordelia, Willow and Xander along with their families set down in their seats. The conversation was sparse; no one felt much like talking.

In LA…

The Summers family were already at the launch site, Dawn held her favorite teddy bear, crying because she had to leave her friends behind.

Buffy wanted to cry, but told herself to be strong for her family. "Shh, Dawn, it'll be okay, look at all the kids here, we'll have a lot of friends." Buffy was saying this to help Dawn feel better, but she was also saying this to make herself feel better.

As the other groups begin to arrive, Buffy looked at all the people coming towards her. There was a group of dark haired girls, four of them, holding hands. 'They must be sisters,' Buffy though. There was another group of kids, and their parents, Buffy looked at the kids, 'they look my age,' she thought, as she peered at the redheaded girl, blond haired girl, black haired girl, and a brown haired boy.

Turning her gaze away from them Buffy noticed a girl around her age, who seemed to be all alone. The girl was dark in completion, and had long, dark curly hair. 'Poor girl, where's her family?' Buffy wondered as she looked away from the girl.

"Buffy, when are we weving?" Dawn asked pulling on Buffy's shirt.

"Dawn must you always do that?" Seeing Dawn about to cry, she smiled, "shh, it's okay, were leaving as soon as were all ready."

"Okay, but when is that?"

"Shush, Dawn, it'll be soon." Buffy took hold of her sister and gave her a big squeeze, "I love you, little sister."

"I Wove you, big sister."

Over a PA system a voice could be heard. "Attention, can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The area soon quieted down.

"Thank you, everyone, please get in your family groups, those of you that are here alone, get with the nearest family."

The PA guy stopped talking for a bit waiting for everyone to get settled.

Buffy looked to the girl that was all by herself, and made a motion for her to come over.

The girl smiled shyly at Buffy, and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, this is Dawn," Buffy whispered. "These are my parents."

"I'm Kendra," the girl quietly said, in a Jamaican accent.

Meanwhile Angel and Spike, looked around, "We might as well go over to that family, mate," Angel nodded to the redhead Willow's group.

"Right," Spike said, as he and Angel walked over to Willow. Everyone quietly introduced their selves.

The PA spoke up again…"Is everyone settled….Good. Now some attendants are going to come around and hand out some stuff, then your all going to load up in the space ship. You will all put on some special suits, and be hooked up to a device that will, freeze you, more like put you into a deep sleep, a sleep, where you can't wake up till the ship detects a safe air breathable planet. Now everyone stay where you are, while the attendants hand out some supplies."

"Hello, folks, my name is Cindy, and I'm here to get you all ready for your flight." She said in a thick southern accent. Cindy walked up to Buffy's group. She held a large bag. "Seeing as you all will be heading to a new planet, that will most likely be uninhabited, we thought we'd supply you all with things, to help you survive and have a little fun.

"Oh, do you have me some toys?" a excited Dawn tried to look into Cindy's bag.

"Oh, yes, Cindy opened the bag and took out a little device that looked something like a small cell phone.

"What's that?" spoke up the quiet voice of Kendra.

"Oh this is every kids dream, this is called TEBVMMF, and it stands for TV, entertainment, books, video games, movies, music, and food." (A/N I could not come up with a good name.)

She saw the confused look on everyone's faces. "This device allows you to bring up any form of entertainment, and it materializes food; actual food." To convince them she demonstrated. "So if you're ever bored or hungry use this. Just turn it on, and tell it what you want to do. Say you want to read, you'd say, can I have a list of books, the machine is smart enough to pick a list of books you will like." She handed one to each person. Everyone was having trouble remembering the name, so somebody came up with the name The Tebber. ((Don't ask me where that came from. ))

The same thing was being handed out to the rest of the people waiting to board the space ship.

After everyone had gotten their supplies, they all boarded the space ship, putting special suits on over their clothes. One by one everyone was put into the machine that would put them into a deep sleep. The space ship lifted and shot off into space.

A few hours later, the meteor hit.


	3. Falling asleep

Edited Aug 31st 2006

Chapter three-Falling Asleep

It was weird being hooked up to a machine, that was going to put her into a deep sleep, '_what if I never wake up_,' she thought in fear. Turning her head she could see her sister had already fallen asleep. '_Please wake up, Dawn_, _okay', _Buffy thought, as she finally drifted off to sleep.

………………..

In another part of the ship, the youngest Halliwell was having trouble falling to sleep. She looked to her side and could see Piper was still wide awake. Paige tried to speak, but found it very hard to do.

"You still awake?" a weak voice spoke from the other side of Paige.

Jumping, Paige took another look at Piper and saw that she was asleep. Turning her head towards the voice, she nodded to the girl who had spoken.

"I feel like I'm going to drift off soon," the girl told her.

Paige smiled at the red headed girl, and mouthed, "What's your name?"

It took Willow a few seconds before she understood the girls mouthed words, but when she did she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm Will..," the girl started say, but fell asleep before she could finish saying her name.

_'I'm Paige' _Paige thought as she to finally fell asleep

…………………………..

Prue Halliwell looked to either side of her and saw that Phoebe and another girl she did not know were fast asleep. The girl next to Prue had long dark hair, and was very pretty. Prue could see that there were two more people on the other side of the dark haired girl; a blond girl and a short boy who looked around 9 and had light brown hair.

One by one the rest of the people fell asleep, and when they wake up, if they wake up, they'd be on another planet. What sort of planet; nobody had any idea. They just hoped it would be a place where they could survive. Nobody knew of the terrible disaster that would happen during the trip, that could take many earth years.


	4. Visions in the night

A/N Cordy has visions of the past, present and future. I know she does not have them till way later in her life, but for my fic, it's going to be like she was born with them.

/Visions/

Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4: Visions in the night-

/Flash/

A Meteor was heading for earth, a little brown haired girl of three, who was holding a teddy bear, stared up at the sky, fear clear in her eyes. Everything shook. The girl dropped her teddy bear, and ran for cover as her window shattered. A scream ripped out, as her roof was ripped off her house.

Dead soulless eyes stared up at the bleeding sky, blood running down her face.

/Flash/

A grown man was hugging his two small children, as tears streamed down his face.

/Flash/

A pregnant women holding a homeless woman's bleeding hand, both faces were white in fear.

/Flash/

A large black hound that was licking the dead hand of his owner whined sadly.

/Flash/

A two story that was house on fire, crumbled to the ground.

Still asleep Cordelia, tossed and turned crying out as these visions hit her. She had always had visions, but none like the ones she was having now.

'Wake up' her mind screamed. Her mind was on fire, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her lip was bleeding, from biting it, time and time again.

/Flash/

Sunnydale elementary school, still standing, kids pounding on the door yelling 'let us in' as they looked up in fear. The door was opened…but it was too late…everything gone…blood…blood…a dark hole where the school once stood…blood.

/Flash/

A girl, (Cordy screamed out loud, knowing who the girl was), _stood on her porch holding her stomach as blood flowed threw her fingers. She looked back behind her at her once beautiful house, now a pile of rubble, she had escaped from. _"Amy!" Cordy screamed out loud, still not waking up. Amy had been a classmate of hers. More tears fell from her closed eyes.

(Cordy screamed out loud, knowing who the girl was), "Amy!" Cordy screamed out loud, still not waking up. Amy had been a classmate of hers. More tears fell from her closed eyes.

/Flash/

The nice lady who had given them The Tebber was lying on the ground face up, in a pool of blood.

/Flash/

The Earth, round, green and blue…a red fiery meteor…explosion…smoke, then nothing.

Finally they stopped, but her crying did not.

Many years passed, and then one day, someone's glass door opened. A body fell out, decayed, falling apart.

* * *

Four year old Dawn Summers was the first to wake up, and as she did her glass door opened. Not sure what to do, Dawn stayed where she was. She sort of remembered what happened, and would have thought it was all a dream, had she not awoken in a space ship. 

She looked to where her sister Buffy was laying, still asleep, her chest rising and falling.

"Buffy," Dawn spoke, her voice husky, from not using it in such a long time.

"Buffy," she called again her voice a little less husky, and louder, she knocked on the glass hard.

Buffy did not stir, Dawn wanted to step out of her little cubical and pound on Buffy's but she was too scared. Looking to the other side of her, Dawn saw a boy, Buffy's age. He had dark brown hair. He too was sleeping his chest rising and falling.

"Boy," she knocked on the glass, to try and wake him.

* * *

On another side of the ship, Cordy jerked wake, her chest tight. She cried out holding her chest. Huffing, she wiped the new tears from her face. Her lip was sore, and she could taste blood. She hurried and wet her finger and washed the blood off of her mouth. 

"I saw what happened," she said in horror. She set down in her small cubical and hugged her knees her body shaking.

"Hey, Cordy," a concerned voice spoke, "you al'ight?"

Looking up Cordy tried to smile, "yeah, I'm…I'll be okay." Cordy stood up and looked at her friend, Harm. "You okay Harmony?"

Harm smiled and nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." She looked to the person on the other side of her, and sort of gasped.

"Harm, what is it," Cordy asked, fearing the worst.

"It's another Sunnydale student." She looked at Cordy. "So it was not just you, me, Xander and Willow."

"Who is it?"

Harm looked back to the boy, and tried to bring up a name, but failed. She sighed. "I can't remember, he's not from our circle," she frowned thinking how shallow she and her friends had been. "I guess were all in the same circle now."

"Yeah, you're right Harmony. We all have to work together. We'll learn his name and be his friend."

"But he's whiny," Harm teased.

"I know you're teasing, but even so we'll have to get used to everyone no matter what sort of person they are."

"Dang, when did you get so smart?"

Smiling Cordy, stuck her tongue at Harm. _You did not see what I saw…_

"Ahh, I got at pee…" the boy next to Harm cried out.

That seemed to jog her memory. "I remember his name's Andrew." Andrew eyes popped open, wide in fear. He looked around, franticly. His eyes met Harm's.

"Good morning Andy." She smiled at him. "It's okay."

"It's…your talking to me?" He smiled shyly. "You've never talked to me before."

Frowning again, Harm, touched the glass separating them, "Andrew things are different now. Do you remember what happened?"

Cordy, peered over Harm's shoulder and smiled at Andrew. Andrew gulped when he noticed two popular girls were staring at him. _No not popular, were all the same now_, he thought. "Yes," he answered his eyes sad.

Cordy knew that Harm, Will and Xand, knew about her visions, and she guessed she had better tell everyone else as soon as everyone woke up, because she thought they had a right to know what she knew.

* * *

Dawn knocked on the glass again, "Boy, wake up," she sobbed, "pwease, Buffy wont wake up and I'm scared." She looked back at Buffy, the girl was still asleep. "Pwease, someone wake up," she screamed.

* * *

Another glass door opened somewhere in the ship and a decayed body collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Piper Halliwell woke up her eyes wide, she looked on both sides of her and breathed a sigh of relieve, seeing that her sisters were okay, sound asleep, but okay. She also saw that the redhead on the other side of Paige was okay as well. 

She looked on the other side of Phoebe and Prue and saw that the dark haired girl was awake, and talking to the blond girl, and the light brown haired boy.

"Are you guys okay," she crocked?

All three jumped in surprise, hearing the new voice. Cordy looked over the older sleeping girls and smiled, when she saw Piper. "Yeah were okay," she remembered her visions, and tried her best not to frown.

Piper smiled. "Good, I'm Piper, that girl next to you is my fifteen year old sister, Prue. The one on the other side of her is Phoebe, and the one on the other side of me is Paige. I don't know who the redhead is."

Harm laughed, "Hehe, that's Willow, I'd recognize that hair anywhere. She's our friend. I'm Harmony, call me Harm."

"I'm Cordelia, you can call me Cordy."

"Um," Andrew spoke up shyly, "I'm Andrew, or Andy."

"Well hello. How old are you guys," Piper asked? "I'm thirteen."

"Me, Harm and Will are ten, we have another friend here somewhere, named Xander who is ten also," Cordy told Piper.

"I'm nine," Andrew spoke. "How old are Paige and Phoebe?"

'Paige's nine, like you and Phoebe's eleven."

"Um, are we going to leave our cubicles soon," Andrew asked? All of their doors were open, but nobody had ventured out yet.

Piper's eyes widened, "NO…I mean we should wait to everyone else is awake." She sniffed the air, "I…can't you smell that?"

The others could, but nobody wanted to mention it. Cause once they did it'd be all very real. But they had to get it over with sooner or later. "Yeah," they all replied.

There was the smell of death in the air.

* * *

A/N Well that's the end of this chapter. What do you all think? Good, bad, blah, Huh? Please read and review. Also thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. So who guessed right? Did you guess Andrew? 


	5. Death in the air

Chapter five: Death in the air

Piper stuck up her hands and froze everyone that was awake. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "well at least my powers still work." She dug into her pocket and pulled out the Tebber. "Can youbring up any book," she asked it?

"Yes," the computer voice answered.

"What about books that are not published, that are self wrote by someone?"

"Yes," the computer voice answered again.

"Okay, then can you bring up The Book of Shadows, a book my family passed down to me and my sisters?"

"Searching…found," The Tebber projected the book in front of Pipers face. Satisfied that it was indeed The Book of Shadows, Piper nodded.

"Close," The projected screen disappeared. She had frozen everyone because she was worrying about her powers not working, and once they were frozen she decided to see just how powerful the Tebber was.

Raising her arms, she unfroze everyone. _I should have used the book to see who's died; well I guess I'll have to find out the old fashioned way. The girls and I are going to have to tell everyone about our powers, since were such a small group,_ Piper thought to herself. _It'll save us trouble if they find out later, when we have to use our powers in a dire situation._

"Hey, Piper, you okay? You got quiet all of the sudden." Cordy asked, concern showing on her face. Cordy of course had not noticed that she and Harm and Andy had been frozen a moment ago.

Startled Piper jumped out of her thoughts, "yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about…well you know, I was wondering where we landed, and who that smell belongs to."

They had indeed stopped moving. So they most of landed on a safe planet.

Andrew looked to the side of him at Harm and Cordy, he looked scared. "I hope Xand's alright. You two said he was here too."

Cordy and Harm nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure he's fine," Cordy looked at the sleeping Willow. "Will's fine, and we're fine, Piper and her sisters are fine. So why shouldn't Xander be fine."

Piper looked at her sisters and Willow, "yeah their fine. They're breathing normal and everything." She thought about what Cordy had said. "So as far as we can see the younger people are fine." _Prue is fifteen, but she's still pretty young. So it might only be an older person or persons who's died, _she thought.

The others nodded. "You have a point Piper. When do you think these guys will wake up? I'm thinking we should head out, once were sure all the ones that will wake up, are awake." Cordy looked at the four still asleep on their side of the ship.

"I'm thinking we should speed up their waking." Harm hesitantly stepped out of her cubical, and walked over to Willow. "Um, Piper you'd better wake up your sisters."

Piper nodded and slowly stepped out of her cubical. She thought quickly about something, and nodded to herself. With a slight flick of her hands she froze Harm, Andy and Cordy.

Running to the youngest Halliwell, she pulled open the glass door. "Paige, wake up!" Paige's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned.

Paige looked around her, and noticed the frozen people "so your powers still work?"

Piper nodded, "yeah, go wake Phoebe up." Paige nodded and went to Phoebe's cubical, opened the door and shook the girl. "Wake up!"

After Piper and Paige had woken the other two girls, they stood looking at each other. As Piper had said, they were all fine. "Seeing as I was the first Halliwell to wake, I'm in charge," she saw her older sister look at her. Smiling she shook her head. "Just for a moment," She pointed to the frozen people. "They're not going to stay frozen forever, so we have to hurry."

Phoebe looked confused, "why did you freeze them in the first place?"

"Well I panicked, and I wanted a few minutes alone with you guys. We have some things we need to do, that they can't see, at least yet."

"Yet," Prue walked over to the frozen blond, and waved her hand in front of her face. "Okay, go on, we have about five minutes, then we have to get like we were before Piper froze them.

"Well we need to check our powers. I already know mine work. Prue you go first."

"Oh, that is a good idea." Prue thought about The Tebber in her pocket and willed it to her hands.

Piper beamed as she saw Prue's Tebber land in her hands, "Good, Paige, try and Orb behind me."

Nodding, Paige did just that, yelling "boo," when she landed behind Piper.

"Good. Phoebe, have at it."

Phoebe, put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Now Piper Halliwell, you very well know I can't will myself to have a vision whenever I want."

"Well touch something."

Sighing, Phoebe, did just that, thinking it would not work. As she touched the brown haired boy, she was hit with a powerful vision.

/Flash/

The boy walked up to Paige, and smiled. He then introduced himself. Paige smiled, then her eyes widen as she watches the boy fall, hitting his head on a glass door. The door shatters and the boy lies on the ground, his head in an unnatural angle. The person in the cubical is also on the floor, facedown.

Coming out of the vision, Phoebe shudders. "Yeah, they work." Seeing the boys face start to stir as Piper's hold on them wavered she whitened. "Fast everyone, back to your places"

Piper gulped, but luckily they were fact enough to get back to their spots. Piper unfroze them, then she walked over to Paige's cubical opened the door and acted as if she was waking the girl up. Paige opened her eyes, and yawned. "Hey, we made it."

Piper nodded, playing along. "Yeah we've landed somewhere. Go wake Phoebe up."

Harm, shook Willow, and the girls eyes popped open in fright. "Shh, it's okay Will, it's just me." Harm pointed to Cordy and Andy, and the four girls. "And those guys, those four are sisters. Once they're all awake we can introduce ourselves."

If this was Earth, Willow would have been surprised at how caring Harmony's was being. _But this is no longer earth. We have to care for each other, like family._ Will smiled and stepped out of her cubical.

"Yo, Phoebs wake up!" Paige yelled loudly. Phoebe acted like she was jerked awake, "Geez Paige, do you have to yell. You scared me to death." Actually Phoebe was scared to death, thinking about the vision; she had about the boy, and that person laying face down.

"Sorry," Paige muttered. She walked away from Phoebe, and waltzed over to Willow, "Hey Wil…will," She smiled, "I did not really catch your full name."

Willow laughed, "Yeah I kind of feel asleep. My name is Willow, but I am called Will by my friends."

"So can I call you Will? Oh and I'm Paige." Paige bounced up and down on her toes, looking at Willow.

"Yes, of course. We're all going to be friends." Willow noticed she had everyone looking at her and blushed. "Don't you guys think you should wake that girl?" She pointed to Prue, who was still pretending to sleep.

"Don't bother," Prue spoke up. "Paige's yell woke me up." Prue opened her eyes, then her door opened. Stepping out she smiled at everyone. "I guess we should go see if others are awake."

The others nodded and waked out of their sleeping area, and went down a long hall into another sleeping area. "Wait," someone spoke."

Everyone stopped and looked at Andrew. "What," Cordy asked?

Andrew blushed. "Well we did not introduce ourselves to Piper's sisters." He looked at Paige, and started to walk towards her, smiling, "I'm A…"

Oh no, it's about to happen, Phoebe thought.

"…ndrew." Andrew said as he stumbled and fell, Paige's eyes widened as she watched the boy fall.

Phoebe ran and caught the boy before he hit the glass door. But the weight of the boy knocked her over. She slammed into to the door and it opened slightly.

"Ewww," everyone shouted covering their noses as a disgusting smell assaulted them.

Phoebe knew what it was, and fell. Andrew also fell into her lap. She looked up at the boy and tried to smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, embarrassed, but fine. What is that smell?" Andrew stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet.

Phoebe sighed looking at the door. "You know what it is. The smells stronger here, but we could smell it before we got here."

"Oh, gosh…" Cordy had tears running down her face. She had just had a vision of what was in there, she could see it was a body, but she could not tell who it was. "It's a dead body! Someone died!"

"Who," Paige asked her voice small and scared?

"I…I don't know," Cordy was trembling, and more tears fell from her face. "But we have to find out."

Prue looked at everyone and could see nobody really wanted to open the door, so she walked up to the door taking charge since she was the oldest in the room. She gently pushed Phoebe and Andrew aside. "I'll do it."

She was about to open the door, then though better of it. "You all stand back, let me look first."

Everyone did what she asked, so she opened the door and almost gagged.

There was in fact a body in the cubical, and it looked like it had been dead for a very long time. Smelt that way too. It was face down. "Oh gosh, who are you," she said out loud as she knelt next to the body and turned it over.

The face was totally decayed. No way could anyone tell who it was. "It's a guy," Prue could tell. She pinched her nose as she reached into his pockets, pulling out a wallet.

Opening the wallet she paled, seeing a picture of a small redhead. "That's Willow," she pulled the picture out and read the back. "Willow Rosenberg, age three."

She stood up, wiping a tear from her face. Leaving the cubical she shut the door. The rest came up to her. "Who is it?" They all wanted to know.

"Um, I don't think you guys want to go in there." She looked at Willow, wondering how to tell the girl, that her dad was in there.

"Why," Willow's voice was scared, she had caught Prue's look?

"Um, this is why," Prue handed the wallet to the girl.

Puzzled, Willow took the wallet and opened it. Seeing the picture of herself she choked. Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up at Prue. "He's my dad."

All of Willow's friends gasped. "We're so sorry, Will," they each told her.

"Thanks," Willow took a deep breath, and wiped the tears off her face. "I'm alright. I mean I'll be fine.

Prue smiled at Willow, "Put the wallet with your stuff. I'll go back in and get anything else he has. If you want me to, that is."

Willow smiled and put the wallet in her pocket. In a quiet voice she said. "No, I will. I want to see him."

"Okay."

Willow took a deep breath and went to her father's cubical and slowly opened the door. She heard loud gasps as the others saw her father. Looking down, Willow choked back her tears. Bending down she laid her hand on her father's chest. _Oh daddy, I'm gonna miss you, but I'll go on. You raised a strong girl. I love you daddy. _She reached into his pockets, and found nothing, but his Tebber. She took the little computer out and put it with her own.

Standing back up, she turned and faced the others. "Okay, let's go look in the other cubicles. I'm pretty sure that there will be more that had died. This smell is too strong to belong only to my dad."

And that's just what they did. They looked through the rest of the cubicles in this sleeping area and discovered that, so far all the grownups were dead. First there was Will's dad, then her mom, next was the Halliwell's gram and then their mom, Cordy's mom and dad, and Harm's mom, then a lady they did not recognize.

Everyone was quite shaken, and there was not a face that was dry, as they left the dead and went to another sleeping area. In the next area they were greeted by more children. All of them were alive. Out of all the children only one of them was awake. A little brown haired girl was sitting on the ground, and hugging her knees. She was sobbing.

Prue looked at everyone, and mouth 'stop crying' they all understood and stopped. Walking up to the girl, Prue knelt down and softly spoke, "shh, what's wrong?"

The little girl, started to talk, "I'm scared, because nobody but me was awake," she looked up at Prue and threw her arms around Prue's neck, sobbing.

"Shh, were here, and they'll wake up soon." Prue stood up and looked at the children that were asleep. "Okay, people, wake them up, gentle like."

The next few minutes were spent wakening everyone up, and introducing each other.

"Okay now that we are all awake and we know each other's names, I think it's time we told you," she pointed to Kendra, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Angel, and Spike, "something. We're all alone. So far any adult we've found is dead." She got a few gasps at that.

"That's right, my mom and dad, the Halliwell's gram and mom, Cordy's mom and dad, Harmony's mom, and a lady none of us recognized," she pulled out the lady's wallet. "This is her wallet. Anyone recognize it?"

Willow handed the wallet to Buffy. Buffy opened the wallet and looked inside. "No, this is not our mom."

Buffy started to hand the wallet to Xander, but Willow spoke up. "She's not Xander's mom."

"Oh," Buffy handed the wallet to Angel, who in turn handed it to Kendra, "Spike and I don't have mothers. And are foster mom died with the rest of Earth."

Kendra took the wallet, but she already knew it was not her mom, "My mom disappeared when I was very young."

"Oh, well that's everyone. So I guess," She took the wallet from Kendra and read the lD. "Ms. Rena Glass was all by herself." Willow sighed, wondering if any of the adults made it. She put the wallet in her pocket next to her mom's and dad's.

"Let's go look and see if anyone else survived." Prue led the way to the next sleeping area, and saw two bodies lying in the isle. The others in their cubicles were all dead as well. "Nobody made it. Adults, I mean." She saw the look on Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Andrew's faces as they too learned that their parents were gone. "I'm really sorry."

Everyone went to their parents and said their goodbyes.

A/N So what's everyone think? The next chapter will be about them leaving the ship, and seeing where they landed. Please review! Anycomments, thoughts, ideas?


	6. Avalon

Chapter 6: Avalon

The kids were all still feeling very sad and not knowing what to do. They were on a new planet, parentless, and had no idea what was waiting for them when they left the ship. One thing they were thankful for were the little computers they nicknamed The Tebber. The Tebbers would help them survive since it could materialize food, entertainment and as someone found out clothes and survival gear.

Gathered into the control room, (a tight fit) the kids set, either in the cockpit chairs or on the floor.

Sighing, Prue looked at all the sad faces. "Well I know it's a sad time for us, but we need to move on." The others looked up at the fifteen year old, fear clearly written on their faces. "I know, I know, it's a scary thought, but we can't live on this ship forever." The ship was not built for living and the smell was getting worse as the time passed.

The youngest, Dawn, looked at Prue, her lips trembled. "But What...I mean..." she paused, thinking, "who's our mommies now?"

Buffy grabbed her sister into a fierce hug, "Oh, Dawnie, well all take care of each other. Sort of be each others mommies." A tear fell down Buffy's face.

"Ah, Buffy, that is your name?" Buffy nodded. "Buffy's right, we all have to look out for each other. The oldest of us should be more in charge, but we'll all work together." Prue looked to the others, "do you all agree? Do you think it's fair?" The younger children thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Okay good, now how old are you all?" Prue asked.

Willow smiled and spoke up, "I'm ten and Cordy, Harm and Xand are ten as well." She pointed to each person as she named them, in case anyone forgot their names.

Andrew looked at his fellow Sunnydale schoolmates, "I'm nine. Cordy, Harm, Will and Xand went to the same school as I in Sunnydale."

Buffy pointed to Dawn, "she's four and I'm ten."

Kendra face glowed bright red as the others turned to her. She was very shy, and was not used to being around people. "I..I'm nine." she whispered.

Spike smacked Angel, which made him scowl, "Me and girly name here are thirteen, and were also foster brothers." Angel's scowl got even bigger, but he kept quiet.

"Right okay, well as I've told you, I'm Prue and I'm fifteen, my sisters," she pointed to her sisters, "are nine, eleven and thirteen."

"Okay so now we know everyone's ages, now what?" Xander asked, looking at Prue.

"Okay, seeing as I'm the oldest, I'm in charge, and I'll appoint two others to help me out. Of course everyone here is equal, but we need someone to lead us." The others nodded. It seemed fair, as far as they were concerned.

"I pick Piper and," she looked at all the other thirteen year olds. She did not know any of the others, so she would have to pick someone on faith that they would make good leaders. "And I pick..." she looked again, the only other thirteen year olds were the quiet Angel and his brother Spike, who seemed to be a trouble maker. Prue was thinking she trust one of them, she was really not sure.

"You seem to be having trouble picking the third leader," Willow voiced, noticing Prue's gaze go from person to person, she was even looking at the ten year olds. She just was not sure about Spike or Angel.

Prue frowned, looking at Willow, "yeah. I picked my sister, Piper because I know her and she's very fair, level headed and she really cares for others. Please don't be offended, but I don't know the rest of you well enough to trust if you can be a good leader."

"Offended," Harmony looked at her friends, then at the quiet Kendra, then her gaze passed over Angel and Spike. She looked back to Prue. "Were not offended, you have every right to feel that way. You don't know us. For all you know we could be demons." The Halliwell's stiffened up at hearing that. They knew about demons.

"Oh, were not though," Willow said when she noticed how the four dark haired girls were acting.

"Oh we know...but speaking of demons," Piper was about to tell everyone of the Halliwell's powers, but Prue gave her a sharp look. "But Prue, you know we have to...they need to know, before the find out on their own."

Prue shook her head, not ready to share their secret. Sighing, Piper flicked her hand and froze everyone.

Paige and Phoebe, looked at their two older sisters, they were all for going along with whatever they decided.

After much talking, Prue was defeated, she knew what Piper wanted to do was the right thing to do. "Okay so we tell them. How do you think they will react?"

Piper chewed her bottom lip. "Well at least one of them, maybe more of them has powers of their own. I can sense it." She was not sure what kind of power she was sensing, but she knew it was there.

"Well there's a twist. I never would of guessed it. You'd think I'd be the one to sense it, seeing as I have the visions." Phoebe, looked at the frozen kids and wondered who Piper was sensing.

"Okay, one or more of them have powers, so maybe they'll take it well." Prue took a deep breath, then motioned for Piper to unfreeze everyone.

After Piper unfroze everyone, she sighed, thinking about how to tell them.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Spike asked.

"More like fighting about." Angel spoke up.

"Welll, you see, um, my sisters and I have a big secret. A big secret that's kept in the Halliwell family."

"Uh huh, go on." Andrew said, hanging on to every word Piper was saying.

And it seemed everyone else were hanging on her every word as well.

Piper flushed deep red, and tried to speak again, but her words would not come out. _Geez Piper, get a hold of yourself. You are one of their leaders, you can't go and let yourself get all embarrassed. _Piper thought to herself.

"Hehe, cat got your tongue, Piper," Paige laughed.

"Hush," Piper scolded the youngest Halliwell. Clearing her throat, Piper started to speak again. "As I was saying, my sisters and I have a secret...we can do things, that almost nobody else can do."

"And what things can you do?" Andrew wanted to know.

"Welll, maybe it'd be best if we show you." Prue said. "We have powers, and this is my power. Now please don't be afraid or anything. Were telling you now, because in the future we might have to use our powers in front of you all." Prue, concentrated, on the little tin can that was laying on the floor. She moved her hand out and away from her body, really fast and flung the can against the wall.

Everyone gasped, Cordy was not as shocked as the others. She had always assumed there were others out there with powers.

"Wow," was all Andrew could say.

"Phoebe has visions, by touching things, or sometimes they hit her when she's not touching anything." Prue pointed to Phoebe. "Paige can orb herself and others."

"What's that mean?"

"Paige, show them."

Paige nodded to Prue, and shut her eyes and thought about the outside of the room, and the next minute she was gone. The room was filled with more gasps.

She reappeared in a few seconds. "You see when I orb, I become a ball of light, that looks like an orb."

"Okay, what can Piper do?" Willow asked. No one seemed to be afraid. They all seemed very fascinated by the girls powers.

"I freeze time. I'd show you, but you all would not be able to see, cause you'd be frozen."

"So you all understand what we are?" Prue asked. Some nodded, others shook their heads. "Were witches, good witches. We can do spells and stuff."

"Okay, so your witches, you have powers, you can do spells, cool. Okay now it's my turn to spill a secret." Cordy smiled. Feeling a little relieved to be telling everyone about her visions. Her friends already knew, of course.

"Oh, cool more secrets." Piped up Spike. Angel rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well I don't think I'm a witch, but I have visions. I've had them ever since I can remember." Cordy, thought back to her vision of Earth's end and shuddered. "Sometimes I have very scary and graphic visions."

"Oh, you're a witch all right," Harm teased, then she gasped, looking at the Halliwell's, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect."

The girls laughed, "Don't think nothing of it. Most people think of witches as old long, nosed hags, with black pointy hats." Piper said.

"Okay, any more secrets...cause we need to leave, and set up camp somewhere. Figure out where we are, if we can." Prue, looked at everyone. When nobody spoke she looked at the two vision girls. "Either of you, think you can sum up a vision. Maybe you'll see what's out there."

Both girls tried their hardest to get a vision, touching things and everyone. Suddenly, Phoebe tensed as a vision hit her.

_/Flash/_

_Everyone was walking through a beautiful forest. Everything about where they was so different from Earth. For one thing the trees were every color of the rainbow, the sky looked like pink, blue and green cotton candy. The animals that could be seen looked like Earth animals, except their colors and other small things about them were different. _

_The group passed a bubbling purple stream, into a little grove. Phoebe felt a tap on her shoulder, and a voice spoke, "Welcome to Avalon." _(A/N this is my own version of Avalon, not the one you go to in a certain book series.)

_/Flash/_

Coming out of her vision, Phoebe looked at everyone and told them about her vision.

"Avalon," Prue looked at Phoebe, "That's the name you heard, right."

"Uh huh, and someone spoke it. So this planet is inhabited by some speaking thing."

"Was it a friendly voice?"

"I could not tell. It was a soft whisper."

"Okay, so here's what we know...This place is called Avalon, if we can believe the voice. There are speaking inhabitants. It looks a lot like Earth, except for the colors. Well the forest looked like a Earth forest." Willow got out her Tebber. "You think these are intelligent?"

"Maybe, ask it?" Prue wondered just how much these little computers could do.

"Okay, computer, can you tell where we are?"

The computer beeped and buzzed, then spoke. "I have the ability to analyze your currant whereabouts."

"Oh, cool, tell me about the place we are right now."

"You're in a Earth like environment. The air is breathable. No hostile creatures are near."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all I can detect at the moment, Miss Willow Rosenberg."

"Eik, you know my name!"

"Yes, we computers are programed to know everything about our owners. For instance, you weigh 78 pounds, you have a crush on Xa..."

"...Okay, I understand." Willow shouted, blushing.

"Well it's now or never, lets go." Prue led everyone through the ship, and out the ship's door.

Once outside, everyone blinked their eyes, getting used to the bright suns. That's right suns. The sky had two suns overlapping each other.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Buffy said as she looked up, whiling shielding her eyes.

"My eyes hurt," Dawn wined, her eyes closed tight.

"Sunglasses!" Paige said into her Tebber, right when she finished talking a pair of sunglasses appeared. "Ah, that's better," she said as she put them on.

Everyone else followed her lead and soon had pairs of their own sunglasses.

"Well, lets go." Prue told everyone.

"Hey wait," Willow called to Prue, "You never picked the third leader."

"Oops, forgot." Prue looked at everyone, thinking hard. "Actually, I think you'd make a good leader, Willow. You seem very smart, and level headed and caring."

Willow blushed, "Wow, you really think so." She looked at the older boys, "But what about them, they're older then me?"

Spike looked at Angel, then at Willow. "That's all right, love. Leading's not my cut of tea."

"Prue's right Willow, you'd be a good leader." Angel spoke up.

"Well then it's settled, Piper, Willow and I will be in charge." She smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Now lets go." Prue told everyone. Nodding they all started to walk away from the ship, and it's dead inhabitants.

(A/N I'll stop this chapter here. I hope you liked. Please review!)


	7. Family

Lost in Space-Ch 7 Family

"You want to know something funny," Spiked asked as the others walked farther away from the spaceship?

Everyone stopped walking and turned to Spike, "What," Andrew asked, his eyes darting nervously around their surroundings.

"I still can't believe this all happened. I mean I'm here and I'm seeing it all, but I still can't believe it." He looked down at to strange red colored grass, feeling so unlike his normal self. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh, no," Cordy said remembering her visions. She saw it happen and yet she still felt it was not real. "If you are crazy then so are we."

"She's right," Buffy said. Everyone else nodded their agreement. Well all but Dawn, who at four still did not quite grasp all that, was happening.

"Don't you all feel like this is a dream," Xander quietly asked?

"Yeah, like we will wake up any moment and be back in our warm beds," Willow added.

"Cold," a little voice spoke.

"Huh," everyone said.

"Oh, sorry," Kendra said, blushing. "Did I say that out loud?" She saw that everyone was giving her questioning looks, so she said, "My bed was cold."

"Brrr, didn't you have a bwanky," Dawn asked the Jamaican girl?

Cheeks growing redder, Kendra smiled at Dawn, "Yes I did, but the girl I had to share with at the orphanage hogged it."

For a moment everyone felt sorry for Kendra, but then they remembered they were all in the same boat.

"That's a harsh way to live Kendra," Prue said, looking at her, then to her sisters. _I'm so thankful that I still have them, _Prue thought to herself.

Piper saw the look Prue gave her and her sisters, and felt the same way. "Well at least you have us now," Piper told Kendra.

"Right, us, us," Dawn said while jumping up and down, smiling a Kendra.

"We may not all be related, but we might as well be. Because now were a family," Harmony said to everyone.

"Yeah, fate somehow brought us all together, "a quiet Angel spoke up.

"That it did," Prue said, looking around at the quiet surroundings, "it brought us together and sent us to this planet."

"Um, can we continue on now, Phoebe asked, her eyes wide with fright. "I don't like this place. It's to quiet."

'Hey, you're right," something has been bugging Andrew and now knew what it was. The quietness. "Something bad happened here."

"What are you talking about," Xander asked?

"No, he's right," Cordy said, looking at Xander, "I don't know how, but I know he's right. A lot of people were killed here."

Everyone was starting to feel very scared, Dawn even started to cry, when she sensed everyone's fear.

"Shh, Dawnie," Buffy said, putting her arms around her, to comfort her. "Let's leave," she said.

Everyone was eager to go, so they all started to quickly walk away from the eerily quiet place they had found their selves in.

A/N Sorry everyone this update took forever. My computer is still not fixed, but I was able to use the library's computer to upload this chapter. I hope you all liked it.


	8. A Girl named Shion

Chapter eight-A girl named Shion

The group of Earth children continued to walk on in silence. They were all still pretty creeped out by the place they had just been in. What could of caused a lot of people to die there? Was it a war, or massacre?

After walking a little more, Andrew stopped, "hey," he said.

Everyone else stopped to and looked at Andrew, who in turn blushed. "What," everyone asked?

Still blushing, Andrew pointed to the far east. "Look over there."

Everyone did, and Phoebe gasped. "It's the forest, in my vision."

"The rainbow forest," Xander said in awe. He was right, the trees were all different colors.

"Uh huh, that's how it was in my vision."

"Well what are we waiting for, mates," Spike said starting for the forest, "lets go."

Prue looked at the forest wondering if it was safe, she'd hate to go there and put everyone in danger, but it looked like they had no chose. For Phoebe's vision to come true the needed to be in a forest.

Prue nodded and started to follow Spike. Seeing Prue following Spike everyone else did as well.

When they got the the edge of the forest, everyone shivered, as a great big gust of wind whipped around them.

"Brrrr," Dawn, said, hugging herself.

They were getting ready to go in the forest when Cordelia stopped them, "wait, before we go in, I have one request."

"And that is," Willow asked?

"Well I'd hate to meet someone on this planet and be in such a fashion don't," she pointed to her orange jumpsuit, "can we take these off?"

Everyone looked down and their clothes and started to laugh, "I can't believe we forgot we still had these on," Harmony said, wrinkling her nose at the ugly suits they were made to put on, before boarding the airship.

"Yeah, let's take them off," Prue said, unzipping hers, and pulling it down.

Everyone else did the same.

"You're still in a fashion don't, Cordy," Harmony teased, looking at her blue jean shorts and blue top.

Cordy stuck her tongue at Harm, "that's what you think."

Everyone laughed and continued into the forest.

"Did you see that," Kendra shouted, then she blushed, realizing she had spoke.

"What," Buffy asked?

Kendra blushed again, "It looked like a duck. But it was red."

Everyone shook their heads no. "Hear duck, duck," Dawn called quacking and clapping her hands.

"Let's continue," Prue said, "come on, duck girl," Prue took Dawn's hand. Dawn smiled and stopped quacking.

Walking the group found a trail. "Hey, there's a trail. Shall we follow it?" Piper looked at the trail then to her friends.

"Might as well, it will lead us somewhere, rather then us just wondering around," Angel said looking at the trail, "what do you say, Prue?"

Prue thought about what Angel said, and knew it was the logical chose, so she nodded, "yeah, lets go."

They walked for about 30minutes and didn't notice when they passed a small bubbling purple stream, because they were two engrossed in a story Xander was telling them all. So when they ended up in a little grove, none of them thought that it was the vision grove.

"Lets rest here, for awhile," Prue said, yawning.

"Yeah, I'm pooped," Paige said, plopping down on her backside.

"Pooped, pooped," Dawn sang, sitting by Paige.

Buffy yawned and set by her sister, "I'm tired, too."

Everyone else set down too, feeling tired as well.

"Should we camp here? It's a nice looking place," Willow said, laying back and looking at the few clouds she could see through the trees.

"Yeah, let's camp. We've had a long day, and it is starting to get dark." Prue took out her Tebber and flipped it open. "Computer, we would like to camp here. Is it safe?"

The computer hummed and peeped, "No hostile creatures are around."

"Okay, good. We'd like some camping supplies."

The commuter beeped and buzzed, then a green haze filled the grove, when it cleared there was three tents, and enough food and water for everyone.

"Wow," everyone murmured.

Everyone set down and ate a large supper, then they all decided to go to bed. Spike, Angel, Xander and Andrew went into one tent. Buffy, Dawn, Kendra, Cordelia and Willow went in another. And Harmony, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went in the last tent.

"Night," everyone called to each other.

The next morning, Dawn was the first to awaken. Yawning she got out of her sleeping bag, and set up. She took her computer out and opened it. She had seen everyone else use theres so she knew what she was doing.

"Puter, can I have, hmmm, oh can I have a puppy?"

A green haze filled the air, and when it cleared there stood a small brown pup.

Yipping the puppy, ran out of the tent. "Puppy, come back here," Dawn yelled chasing the puppy.

When everyone else woke, a scream could be heard throughout the forest.

"DAWN," Buffy yelled. Buffy scrambled out of her sleeping bag and looked to where Dawn was supposed to be. "Oh, no that was Dawn."

Everyone ran out of their tents, looking around the grove for the four year old.

"Where did it come from," Prue asked, looking around, "can anyone tell?"

Buffy started to cry, _what will I do if I lose my sister_, she though.

Willow looked at the crying girl and pulled her in a hug, running her fingers through her blond hair.

Nobody seemed to know where it came from, so everyone was feeling very upset, thinking about the poor girl.

Phoebe was looking around, and jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Welcome to Avalon."

"Ahhhh," Phoebe screamed, turning around so fast that she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to startle you, young earthling."

Everyone came running when they heard Phoebe's yell and stopped in their tracks when they saw her on the ground, and the person standing above her.

Phoebe looked up at the thing that made her fall and was surprised that it looked like a young teenage girl. Not some slimy alien.

The girl laughed as if reading Phoebe's mind. "You're surprised, that I'm not green?"

Blushing Phoebe nodded, taking the girls hand when she offered it.

"I assure you, I can be green when I want, but more about that later. First off your earthling girl is safe. She ran into one of my clan members and is with him now. His appearance startled her. But he's a nice enough person."

Buffy felt like the weight of the earth had been lifted of her shoulders when she heard this. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Come, we have much to talk about," the girl waved her hand, and a purple portal appeared in front of her, "this leads to my home, and is also where your earthling girl is."

"Oh and my name is Shion Dragon," she smiled at the childern of Earth, "now come."

Nodding everyone followedShion into the portal.

A/N well that's the end of this chapter. So what do you think? Please review.

**Shion-I thought it was great**

**Me-I didn't ask you.**

**Shion-Oh did you name me off that girl in Xenosaga?**

**Me-Yup**

**Shion-Cool**

**Please Review!**


	9. Shion's Family

A/N the alien language is just words backwards. Exp. Book is Koob.

Chapter 9-Shion's Family

Everyone gasped when they came flying out of the portal, landing hard on the fluffy red grass.

"Ow," Buffy groaned, rubbing her sore backside. She twisted around, lifting her shirt up, there was a purple bruise right above her jeans going down the left side of her buttocks.

The blue haired, alien, Shion, smiled sympathetically at everyone, as they picked their selves off the ground, groaning over sore spots. "It get's easier, I assure you."

"I sure hope so," Prue said, giving her sister Paige a hand getting up. "So are we going to have to go threw those things again?"

Shion smiled, "Yes, it's quite possible that you will." She bent down, whistling, saying a strange language. "Ereh Ybba"

A big animal, came bounding toward them. Everyone shrieked, and backed away.

Shion pet the large creature, "This here is Ybba, she's very nice."

"Ybba, og llet enoyreve ev'I dnuof eht htrae nerdlihc."

Ybba barked and bounded off.

"What did you tell it," Andrew asked, watching as the creature run off?

"I told her to tell my people that I've found you children."

"She understands you," Paige asked, looking amazed?

Shion smiled showing her cat like fangs, "of course, Genta's are very smart animals."

"Genta," Willow spoke.

"Yes Genta are a native animal on this planet. They're basically what you'd call a dog on Earth, except their massively huge. And their really smart, and can understand most languages." Shion, looked around, her catlike ears perking up.

She listened to something for a few minutes her ears going flat like a angry cat. Her slit catlike eyes flared green and she hissed.

"Grra, esoht yhtlif sflowrebmit," she growled, her fangs more noticable.

Everyone looked at the blue haired girl in shock. "What's wrong," a scared Piper asked?

The flame in Shion's eyes cooled of when she remembered who she was with. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Come on we must be quick. A rogue clans getting close to us."

Looking fearful the group followed Shion, till they came to a empty spot in a field.

"Were here," Shion said sounding relieved.

"Here where mate," Spike asked, "were in a middle of a field.?"

Shion smiled showing her cat fangs again, "ah but this is our home. The village of the DragonWing Clan. It's protected so nobody but a DragonWing can enter, unless accompanied by another DragonWing." She took out a crystal stone, holding it high up, "Sseddog wolla su egassap."

Thunder sounded and lightning stuck the crystal, making Shion's blue hair flare out, full of electricity.

Everyone held their breath as a purple haze filled the field. When it cleared a village shimmered into view.

"Wow," everyone exclaimed. The village was full of people that looked similar to Shion. Weird colored hair, and cat like features.

There was a fence around the village and everyone walked up to the gates. "The gates are just added protection," Shion explained to everyone.

A guard looked down from the gate, "yo, ohw sog ereht?"

"Shion," Shion called.

The gates slowly opened and a guard waked out. Seeing the children, he grinned. "Hello, Earthlings," he said to everyone.

"Hi," everyone said back.

The guard went to Shion, and looked deep into her eyes, nodding he stepped aside, letting everyone enter the village.

Prue looked at Shion, "Why did he look at you like that?"

Shion smiled, "he had to make sure I was me, and not someone posing as me."

A little old women, wobbled up to the group, tugging on Shion's shirt. "Redael, emoclew kcab."

Shion smiled, taking the women's hands in hers, "hello Mother Regal, how are you feeling?"

Regal smiled showing a toothless grin, "ah fine as can be expected. You'll visit me before the end, right."

"Of course Mother Regal." Regal smiled, hobbling away, going into a small hut.

"That your mother," Buffy asked?

Shion shook her head no, "everyone calls her mother." Shion ears flicked forward, hearing something, "come, your sister awaits you."

Everyone nodded and followed Shion to a small hut. Shion knocked on the door, and a young girl answered. "Ha rehtom, emoc ni," she looked at the Earth children, "this them?"

Shion nodded, walking in the hut. Everyone else followed her in. Once on the inside they were surprised to see that the hut was bigger then it appeared on the outside.

"Hehe, looks can be deceiving, can't they," the girl said.

"Yeah," Willow breathed. "How many stories is this hut?"

The girl smiled, "three."

"Wow," everyone breathed.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Mica," Shion said.

"What," Prue hollered? She looked at Shion, then to Mica, feeling very confused. They looked about a year apart in age. How was it possible?

Mica laughed seeing everyone's look of amazement. "My mother is older then she looks. I'm older then I look as well."

Shion smiled, "we age differently on Avalon, then people on Earth did."

"So you're married then," Piper asked?

Shion and Mica's eyes clouded over, "I was, my husband was..." Shion looked down, frowning.

Mica went to her mother and hugged her, "sorry the subject of my father really upsets her. My daddy was murdered before I was born."

Piper felt like smacking herself, "I'm so sorry for bringing him up," she whispered.

Shion looked at Piper and smiled, "it's s'ok."

"Buffy," a happy shriek filled the room, as Dawn ran over to Buffy, hugging her tightly.

"Dawnie," Buffy happily hugged her sister back.

"Buffy, buffy," Dawn jumped up and down, "a man scared me, but he was nice. He look spooky."

"Seems like you had an adventure without us," Xander said, ruffling Dawn's hair.

"Yeah, and we sing songs," Dawn laughed, making a face, "he no have good voice," she whispered, "but it okay."

Shion started to laugh, "she sure is a hyper thing. Mortag, did you give her any sweets?"

"No women," a loud male voice spoke.

Shion growled playfully, "Mortag, I said not to call me women anymore. I have a name you know."

"Fine, Noihs," Mortag called calling her by her Earth name. He was messing with her, and knew this would make her flare up. She hated to be called by her Earth name.

"Shion," Shion shouted, "My name is Shion."

"Acim, control your mother," Mortag laughed, "she should not yell at her elders."

Mica huffed, "don't call me Acim, I go my my Avalonion name, Mica."

The Earth children where having a hard time not laughing while the three Avalonion's bickered.

Shion looked at the Earth children, "Mortag, you do know that we have company, right?"

"Wha----oh, those Earthlings. Welcome Earthlings," Mortag called. Everyone shrieked when Mortag came out of a bedroom. No wonder he frightened Dawn.

"Please don't be startled by my appearance," he softly said.

"You have t...two heads," Angel blurted out.

"Yeah and they always argue back and forth," Shion said, smirking.

"Hey no fair, Mortag always starts the fights."

"No, I don't it's you Norg."

"Um, so your really two people, Mortag and Norg," Cordy asked?

Mica shook her head no, "not really, you see Mortag has two personalities, the others called Norg. Someone cast a spell on him, so that's why he has two heads."

"Oh, that makes since," Harm muttered, still amazed by the two headed man in front of her.

"Hey, Dawn," Norg said.

"What Norgy," Dawn said looking at the greened haired head? Mortag's hair was bright orange.

"Your puppy's whining," Norg said, his cat ears perking up.

Dawn smiled, "Puppy," she yelled running into what, everyone guessed was the kitchen.

"Puppy," Buffy questioned?

"She made one with one of those computers of yours," Mica told everyone.

"Come on Acim and Noihs, I'm starving," Norg said. Mortag laughed.

"I didn't say it, it was Norg."

Shion smiled, "No food for you two, if you can't show respect."

"Gron and Gatrom," Mica said, making the two heads moan.

"Okay, okay, we wont say your Earth names if you don't say ours."

"Deal," Shion and Mica said.

Everyone started to laugh, this family was hilarious.

"Um, can you tell us what our Avalonion names are," Andrew shyly asked, as they headed for the kitchen?

"Sure, but what are all of your name," Shion asked as they set at the large table?

Everyone told them their names.

"Some of your names are going to sound very funny," Mica told them.

"Here they are, Werdna, that's Andrew, or Ydna, that's Andy."

Andrew snorted into his drink. "My name is Weirdna."

"Yffub, that's Buffy."

"Nwad, that's Dawn." Dawn looked up and wrinkled her nose.

"Legna, that's Angel." Spike laughed, looking at his brother. Angel just made a funny face.

"Ekips, that's Spike." Angel looked at Spike and snorted.

"Redanx, that's Xander, or Dnax, that's Xand." Willow looked down, quietly laughing.

"Wolliw, that's Willow, or Lliw, that's Will." Xander smirked at Willow.

"Ailedroc, that's Cordelia, or Ydroc, that's Cordy." Cordy smiled, she liked the sound of that.

"Ynomrah, that's Harmony, and let me guess Harm's your nickname. That's Mrah."

"Ecnedurp, that's Prudence. Eurp, that's Prue."

"Repip, that's Piper." Piper made a 'yuck' face.

"Ebeohp, that's Phoebe."

"Egiap, that's Paige."

"And last but not least, Ardnek, that's Kendra," Mica said.

"Wow are names in Avalonion are very strange," Xander said. Xander looked at Willow, "don't you agree, Wolliw?"

Willow blushed, "yeah, Redanx."

"Mines the strangest, Werdna," Andrew whined.

Everyone laughed. "I like mine, Ailedroc," Cordy said.

Harmony laughed, "you like anything to do with you."

Cordy mock glared at Harm, "Hey, I do not...okay maybe it's true."

Shion smiled, "I'm glad you find our language amusing, now you know why we don't like to go by Earth's translations of our names. They're just to strange."

Everyone laughed agreeing and stated to eat when their food was ready.

**A/N Pronunciations-Read if you want to know how to pronounce names.**

**Werdna-Weird-Na (Andrew)**

**Ydna-Ee-Da-Nah (Andy)**

**Yffub-Ee-Fuu-ub (Buffy)**

**Nwad-Na-Waad (Dawn)**

**Legna-leeg-nah (Angel)**

**Ekips-Ee-Keeps (Spike)**

**Redanx-Red-ah-nix (Xander)**

**Dnax-Da-ah-ax (Xand)**

**Wolliw-Woh-eel-ew-(Willow)**

**Lliw-eel-ew (Will)**

**Ailedroc-ah-eely-drac (Cordiela)**

**Ydroc-Eee-drac (Cordy)**

**Ynomrah-Yan-oh-mar-ah (Harmony)**

**Mrah-Mar-ah (Harm)**

**Ecnedurp-eek-neh-deerp (Prudence)**

**Eurp-ee-eerp (Prue)**

**Repip-re-pip (Piper)**

**Ebeohp-ebby-oh-up (Phoebe)**

**Egiap-Ee-guy-app (Paige)**

**Ardnek-are-dee-neck (Kendra)**

**Noihs-Noy-hiss (Shion)**

**Acim-Ah-Keem (Mica)**

**Gatrom-Gat-Roam (Mortag)**

**Gron-Gra-on (Norg)**

**Regal-Ree-gal**

**Avalon-Ava-lawn**

**Avalonion-Ava-lawn-ee-on**

**Ybba-Yab-ba (English name is Abby)**

**Mica-mee-ka**

**Shion-She-on**

**Mortag-More-tag**

**Norg-Nor-gah**


	10. Mother Regal

A/N Things between ( ) are thought speaking.

* * *

"Wow, that was so goood," Xander happily said, as he leaned back in his chair, his hands on his full belly.

"Thank you," Mica said, as she stood up and started to gather the empty plates. She smiled at Dawn, when she took her plate. "Did you like the food?"

Dawn nodded, her brown hair bouncing, "yup, it was very yummish," Dawn looked at Mica, "um, why everyone wook wike a kitty?"

Shion laughed, "is that what we look like to you," she ran her hands over her pointed ears. "I guess some of our features do resemble your Earth felines."

"But that has to do with our other . . . " Norg started to say, but shut up when Mortag gave him a warning look. Norg's ears twitched in annoyance.

("Why did you stop me, Mortag?")

("Because they're not ready to know, and its Shion's job to tell them.")

Norg leaned his head back and grumbled. Mortag smirked, his pointed ears perking up.

Everyone watched the man as his heads argued back in forth, without even speaking.

Shion smiled, "excuse their behavior, I told you they argue a lot," she stood up and helped Mica clear the table off.

("Noihs, we do no argue a lot,") Norg said to the blue haired girl.

Shion's slit eyes flared up, as she spun around to face the two headed Avalonion.

"Mortag, how many times have I told . . . " she stopped talking when she saw all the Earth children giving her strange looks. She grinned sheepishly.

Mortag turned his head and glared at Norg, "it was him, not me!"

Piper looked at Shion and Norg/Mortag, "um excuse me, but what is going on?"

Mica smiled, "thought speech, something we Avalonions can do."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the large living room, watching, could you believe it, a TV.

"So you guys get shows from our Earth," Xander asked in amazement?

"Yeah, your Earth, most planets, really, but Earth's is the only one that makes any sense," Mica said, flipping the channel, to some show where two tall creatures were beeping back and forth.

"Apparently this is a soap opera," Shion told everyone. "Those two are star crossed lovers."

Norg/Mortag rolled his four eyes. "Oh, we can really see that," Norg said, dryly.

"Told you they didn't make sense," Mica said turning the channel back to where it had been before.

("Mother,") Mica glanced at Shion, ("do you think it's time to tell the children who you really are? And tell them about, you know?")

("Yes, Mica,") Shion quietly sighed, ("I do. I wonder how they will take it.")

("There's only one way to find out,") Mica looked at Mortag, ("and you better tell before Mortag's nutty other head does.")

It was lucky that when you thought spoke you could direct your thoughts to one specific person, or two, and so on, or else Norg would have some choice words for Mica. He wasn't a bad man, really, as far as other personalities went, he was just grumpy at times. (A/N Think Animorphs)

("I'll tell them, but we need to go to Regal's first,") Shion frowned, ("you know what time it is.")

("What! It's that time for Mother Regal, already?") Mica, looked away from everyone, feeling sad, ("are you sure?")

("Yes it was foreseen. The children should come too.") Shion stood up, smiling at the children.

"Earthlings, follow Mica and I, we have some duties to attend to."

Everyone stood up and followed Shion and Mica out of the house, into the bright suns, "where are we going?" Prue looked at all the villagers as they walked.

"We are going to visit Mother Regal," Mica tried to make her voice sound normal, "tonight's her last. Mother and I want to be with her."

"L...last," Willow stuttered, "how do you know that?"

Shion sadly smiled, "we have seers that foresee a lot. Sadly they foresaw one of our eldest villagers death. It's was a natural death, so there's nothing anyone can do."

"It's her time to move on," Mica stopped walking. They had came to another small hut.

Shion knocked on the door. "Emoc ni," a female voice called. Shion opened the door and everyone quietly walked into another enormous house.

A small girl who looked like she was seven smiled up at Shion, "oh! Miss Shion," she cried, bowing. The Earth children gave Shion questioning looks, but Shion said nothing.

"Hello Sarah. How's Mother Regal doing?"

"Ah, as good as can be expected." Sarah put her linen aside and motioned for everyone to follow her. "Her death is going to be peaceful."

"I'm glad," Shion followed Sarah, everyone else behind her. They came to a closed door.

"Mama Regal," Sarah called, lightly tapping the door, "Miss Dragon and her daughter is here. And from the looks of it the Earth children." It seemed everyone in the village knew of the Earth children's arrival.

"Oh," a quiet, but happy voice exclaimed, "let them in."

Sarah turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in and went to the bed in the back of the room. Everyone followed.

The women they had meet earlier laid on the bed, smiling. She didn't seem scared that she was going to die. And she didn't even look like she was in pain.

Regal looked at the children,("oh, Shion, is this really them?")

("Yes, mother,") Shion smiled at Regal and went and set on her bed, taking her hands in hers. "Regal, how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel fine actually." She nodded at Mica, "come here, girl." Mica smiled and went to sit on Regal's other side. Regal patted Mica on her hand. ("Don't look sad, Mica. This is just another journey for me.")

("I know. But I'll miss you.")

("That's normal, but don't let my death stop you from smiling and living your life.")

("I won't.)

For the next half hour, everyone set with Regal, and watched as her breathing got slower and slower until it stopped all together.

Mica gulped, letting go of Regal's limp hand. "She's gone."

Shion nodded, her eyes red, from unshed tears, "yes, but Sarah was right. Her death was peaceful"

("Ready,") Mica looked at Shion?

("Yes,") Shion stood up, taking the same stone from earlier out of her pocket.

Mica touched the stone, and they started to chant something over Regal's body. With in seconds and ghost like younger version of Regal stepped out of the body. She looked down, a look of surprise on her face.

"Do I really look like that," she giggled. She looked over at Mica and Shion, who were still chanting, then to the pale Earth children, who were still with shock. Then to the young Sarah, whom she had cared for. "Farewell," she bent over and lightly kissed the forehead of her old body, both of them disappearing when she did so.

Shion and Mica finished chanting, swaying from fatigue.

"What just happened," Buffy looked at the three Avalonions?

"In Avalon we don't burry our dead. By chanting through the stone, we set the spirt free." Shion yawned.

"It takes a lot out of you," Mica said, feeling tired as well.

"It's late, why don't you all turn in," Sarah smiled, "I'm alone here now, some of the children can stay with me if they want." Sarah smiled at everyone.

Shion nodded, "that's a good idea. Half can stay here, and half at our home."

Everyone split up and went their separate ways. The Halliwells, Buffy, Dawn, and Kendra stayed with Sarah, while Willow, Xander, Cordy, Harm, Andrew, Spike and Angel went to stay with Shion.

Yawning, Shion showed everyone to their rooms. Looking at Mica she smiled, ("tomorrow we'll tell them.")

Mica nodded, ("okay,") she kissed her mom goodnight, then walked to her room.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
